1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a terminal of a rechargeable battery and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a rechargeable battery may be recharged and used for various small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, camcorders, and the like. High capacity batteries connected to several tens of battery cells used as the power source for driving motors, such as those for electric scoopers, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric motor vehicles, and the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes exemplified by cylindrical and prismatic types. The rechargeable battery is constructed by injecting an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator serving as an insulator interposed therebetween, and an electrolyte in a can and installing a cap plate in the case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly, which is then exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.